The All-Star Project
by Fastblaze789
Summary: This is the place, where only kitties who are epic and cool are welcome. Hear the newest warrior news, read short stories, interview OCs and ask the Administrators. This place is the best of the best. Read this, and you'll know everything that's happening right now, in the Warrior Cat universe. Welcome the Workers and the Administrators, from the All-Star Project!
1. Introduction :: The Start

''I see, we've got guests!'' a snowy white she-cat padded hurriedly towards the audience who was sitting in some chairs, theatre-like. ''My name is Arctic. It's a pleasure to meet you. You may now wonder what you're doing here, huh? I'm here to explain.''

Arctic walked towards some huge and large books. ''Whatever I said, I meant, the books will explain,'' she meowed. But the audience had signs that said 'BOO!' and 'D:'s. The white she-cat shrugged. ''If you don't want this, leave,'' she held her head high with her eyes closed.

But when the she-cat opened one eyes, she found the audience leaving. ''Wait, wait! Don't leave! It's not time yet! We've got cookies!'' she yowled desperately at the audience. Whispering, she added, ''One dollar each.'' A kid threw spit-balls at her, which left her even more annoyed.

A black she-cat with green eyes appeared. ''Arctic, that never works. We always _must _tell the audience what this is about,'' she explained to Arctic. ''But Olive,'' the white she-cat complained. ''It's just so... boring, and I'm lazy! And, books are epic!'' ''No they're not,'' Olive replied, annoyed. ''At least, that's what audiences always think. Movies and TV shows are better.''

Clearing her throat, the black she-cat yowled to the leaving audience, ''WE GIVE FREE COOKIES TO THE ONES WHO STAY!'' The audience returned to their seats as fast as they could. ''See? All they need is something free and they'll stay,'' Olive whispered to Arctic grinning. The white she-cat sighed, defeated. ''We will explain, _without_ books,'' Olive glared at Arctic. The audience began murmuring between each other, wondering what this could be about.

''We've made a place, where we'll advertise and review stories YOU suggest,'' the green-eyed she-cat began talking excitedly. ''We'll post any short stories you can send us through PM, and we'll always make the OWNR. It stands up for: Official Warriors News Report.'' ''Hosted by me,'' Arctic grumbled. ''I'm the queen of the gossip, I know everything before anyone can ask. Like, Ferncloud said in FacePaw she is getting over Dustpelt with-''

Olive slapped her paw against Arctic's mouth. ''Save the gossip for the OWNR...'' she said to Arctic, clenching her teeth. ''So, audience,'' Arctic meowed grumpily. ''Do you want this to happen? We'll show you the basic rules and our staff, right after these commercials!''

They were left in the darkness, and when the light aimed at the stage, there was a huge TV screen instead of Arctic and Olive.

_''Have you ever wanted to be perfect, and never lose?'' Hollyleaf meowed on the screen. Lionblaze and Cinderheart, who were a couple of pawsteps of Hollyleaf, nodded._

_Hollyleaf purred. ''Then, this is the perfect warrior guide for you!'' she yowled. She presented a book to the couple, whose eyes began shining. ''This guide tells you how to perfectly groom your fur, catch prey, fight and even how to perfectly throw up!''_

_Cinderheart began jumping. ''I wish I could have this book! It looks so wonderful. Does it have a perfect pairing section?'' she asked. ''Sure it does,'' the black she-cat answered._

_''It must have a perfect usage of powers section, shouldn't it?'' Lionblaze asked, his eyes gleamed like he would charge into battle, leading his Clan. Hollyleaf rolled her eyes. ''It's obvious, Lionblaze. This precious thing has lots and lots and lots on how to do perfect things. With its 1200 pages and 111000 words, you'll have lots of things to learn. You even have how to cook a mouse perfectly!''_

_The gray she-cat looked at the book admiringly. ''Nobody has ever cooked a mouse perfectly! This book must be our key to all our problems. I would become the MasterChef of 'MasterChef ThunderClan: Season 1'!'' she exclaimed, bouncing around._

_''I think you would win with or without the book,'' the golden tom purred to his mate. ''How much does it cost?'' Hollyleaf replied, ''Only 1 million dollars, duh!''_

_Lionblaze and Cinderheart stopped bouncing around. ''1 MILLION DOLLARS?!'' they exclaimed. ''Yes,'' the black she-cat meowed. ''But, it is worth it.'' _

_''I suppose it is,'' the gray she-cat murmured to Lionblaze. ''I really need to win MasterChef ThunderClan.'' ''And I really got to learn how to use my powers perfectly for the 'Who has the Best Powers?' competition,'' the golden tom shook his head. ''Did you save that money?''_

_Cinderheart looked at Hollyleaf. ''I do,'' she answered to Lionblaze, not looking away from Hollyleaf. ''Take this. It must be worth it.'' She handed Hollyleaf the money._

_The couple walked out with the book, and they were purring to themselves at saving their money for the greatest thing they've had. ''See?'' Hollyleaf asked the watching audience. ''Even poor customers will do anything to pay this!''_

The TV screen changed to a PowerPoint presentation. The audience murmured between each other excitedly, while some stared at the TV screen expectantly. Others were clapping and telling each other they had to find the book Hollyleaf was promoting.

_We proudly present a Fastblaze Inc. project... The All-Star Project! It is where Breaking News from the Warriors Universe are published, Short Stories from Warriors are published as well and advertise and review the stories you like, or have made._

_OWNR (Official Warriors News Report):_ _You can send breaking/normal news by PM. The chief of this part tells the audience news about the Warriors. In breaking news, the chief could appear anywhere and anytime in any section of the All-Star project._

_Short Stories:__ This can be stories sent by you or by the author/chief. Send them through PM or by DocX. It can be a short story about anything you want, the only rule is it must be related to Warriors. Please, add a title in order to put it. The cats chosen make a little review of the short story._

_Advertising/Reviewing:__ Send this by PM or review. Tell a story you like or you made (related to Warriors) and the workers in that place will review it, also showing a bit of the best chapter._

_OC Interview:__ We interview any non-popular or popular OC created by one of our fellow Fanfiction authors. Just PM the OC you want to get in! (Please, give at least in what story they appear, and if it's yours and hasn't appeared in any story, tell us info about him/her)_

_Administrator Ask:__ This is a sort of special, and every cat listed on the Administrators list can be asked._

It suddenly moved to another screen. It said 'Administrators and Workers of the All-Star Project'. The audience clapped and cheered as the following names appeared:

_Administrators of the All-Star Project:_

_Ice [white she-cat with blue eyes] [director]_

_Shadow [black tom with green eyes] [co-director]_

_Bianca [creamy she-cat with green eyes] [secretary]_

_Night [black tom with blue eyes and a white muzzle] [director's assistant]_

_Thunder [golden tom with amber eyes] [co-director's assistant]_

_Vision [light brown she-cat with green eyes] [head of OWNR]_

_Dove [gray she-cat with amber eyes] [head of Short Stories]_

_Smoke [smoky grey tom with blue eyes and a white tail-tip] [head of Advertising/Reviewing]_

_Pie [golden she-cat with blue eyes and white ear-tips] [head of OC Interview]_

_Workers of the All-Star Project:_

_OWNR:_

_Arctic [white she-cat with icy blue eyes] [host of OWNR]_

_Spider [black tom with amber eyes] [co-host of OWNR]_

_Ash [gray she-cat with blue eyes and white ear-tips] [secretary of OWNR]_

_Firefly [dark brown she-cat with green eyes] [host's assistant]_

_Feather [gray and white tom with blue eyes] [co-host's assistant]_

_Tansy [ginger she-cat with green eyes] [camera-cat of OWNR]_

_Short Stories:_

_Twister [dusty brown she-cat with hazel eyes] [host of Short Stories]_

_Owl [white tom with blue eyes] [co-host of Short Stories]_

_Storm [black she-cat with amber eyes] [secretary of Short Stories]_

_Shade [dark gray tom with amber eyes] [host's assistant]_

_Honey [creamy she-cat with green eyes] [co-host's assistant]_

_Tiger [ginger tom with green eyes and black stripes] [camera-cat of Short Stories]_

_Advertising/Reviewing__

_Olive [black she-cat with green eyes] [host of Advertising/Reviewing]_

_Dusk [gray tom with amber eyes] [co-host of Advertising/Reviewing]_

_Cinnamon [ginger she-cat with blue eyes and a white underbelly] [secretary of Advertising/Reviewing]_

_Sun [golden tom with blue eyes and white tail-tip] [host's assistant]_

_Bee [golden she-cat with amber eyes and black stripes across her back] [co-host's assistant]_

_Bramble [brown tom with green eyes] [camera-cat of Advertising/Reviewing]_

_OC Interview:_

_Fox [ginger she-cat with green eyes] [host of OC Interview]_

_Oak [brown tom with green eyes] [co-host of OC Interview]_

_Dream [white she-cat with blue eyes] [secretary of OC Interview]_

_Thorn [light brown tom with amber eyes] [host's assistant]_

_Mist [silver she-cat with blue eyes and a white muzzle] [co-host's assistant]_

_Flare [ginger tom with blue eyes and white underbelly] [camera-cat]_

_Administrator Ask:_

_Hurricane [brown tom with blue eyes and white socks] [host]_

_Forest [dark brown she-cat with green eyes] [co-host]_

_Sky [white she-cat with amber eyes] [secretary]_

_Red [ginger tom with blue eyes and white ear-tips] [host's and co-host's assistant]_

_Spots [white tom with amber eyes and black spots] [camera-cat]_

_Ice [white she-cat with blue eyes] [participant]_

_Shadow [black tom with green eyes] [participant]_

_Bianca [creamy she-cat with green eyes] [participant]_

_Night [black tom with blue eyes and a white muzzle] [participant]_

_Thunder [golden tom with amber eyes] [participant]_

_Vision [light brown she-cat with green eyes] [participant]_

_Dove [gray she-cat with amber eyes] [participant]_

_Smoke [smoky grey tom with blue eyes and a white tail-tip] [participant]_

_Pie [golden she-cat with blue eyes and white ear-tips] [participant]_

The audience began clapping, cheering, and throwing roses at Olive for her presentation. While Arctic was receiving thumbs down, boos, and spit-balls from the audience for almost making them miss the presentation they now liked so much. Arctic shook her fur to get rid of the spit-balls, and growled, ''That's it! I'm out of here!''

''But we need you to be in OWNR!'' Olive cried. ''We need you, Arctic!'' ''I meant I was going out from the stage,'' Arctic meowed grumpily, rolling her eyes. ''Not from the show. How do you think I eat? By going out there to beg cats to get money?''

The black she-cat looked at Arctic. ''That's a possibility,'' she meowed, without noticing that it only angered the white she-cat more. The audience began laughing out of Olive's funny commentary. Some began clapping, and some began whistling. Olive gazed at the audience. ''See? You must be less grumpier if you want to make a good impression,'' she meowed at Arctic softly, as her voice always was, and began waving at the audience.

''Now I'm really out of here,'' growled the white she-cat, padding down the stage's stairs. The black she-cat stared after her. ''Well, tune in for the next chapter on-'' she was interrupted by a white she-cat with blue eyes that entered, followed by a black tom with blue eyes and a white muzzle. The she-cat walked more elegantly than the tom, and turned to the audience when she was next to Olive.

Olive looked at the white she-cat. ''Ice!'' she exclaimed. ''Night! I didn't know you would come.'' She glanced at her paws embarrassed. ''No worries,'' purred Ice, sitting. Night also purred, ''We always are unpredictable. Haven't you learned that yet?''

''I should've,'' Olive meowed. She then stood up and yowled to the audience, ''Here's Ice and Night, the director and the director's assistant!'' The audience began clapping, cheering, standing up and whistling for the two cats. Ice dipped her head while Night looked at his paws.

The director looked at the audience. ''It's a pleasure to be at the introduction of the All-Star Project. I am not only the director, but also a participant of the 'Ask Administrator' section. You can suggest by PM, or review in some cases, the cat you want to interview, suggest news, give us a short story or interview us- the administrators of the All-Star Project. Every day, there will be four chapters with all the four sections, so you'll probably see us every day,'' she purred.

''Yes,'' Night agreed. ''We start on Monday. And, before the real section begins, there will be a short section where the secretary of that section that'll be published So, be prepared for the things you still have to see!'' The audience clapped as the two cats walked out from the stage.

Olive looked at the audience gratefully. ''Tune in on Monday the first episode of the All-Star Project, and of OWNR,'' she meowed. The lights went off, and the audience talked excitedly about the new show.

* * *

**#1: Who was Tigerstar's mother's father's son's mate? [Get this right first and you can choose the OC to interview]**

**#2: Who was Sparrowpelt's unofficial mentor's nephew's mother? [Get this right first and you can choose the Administrator to ask]**

**I personally think this could turn out into a successful series. I'll be as serious as an author can get, and let the words flow out into the computer. **

**PM me if you want any news reported tomorrow or give me short stories. You know you want to participate and get your name announced. Also, give me a story my kitties can review, first reviewer that tells me (by PM or review) gets the charm.**

**I'll tell on the author's note tomorrow what OC the kitties will interview (and so you can ask them questions, be patient until I publish it) and the Administrator as well (as I repeated, be patient until I tell you who it is, then you ask the questions for him/her to answer.**


	2. OWNR :: Breaking News

**Winxclubfan1 (guest):** Correct!

**YayBubble:** They're Ice and Fire, from Fastblaze's Game Show, Pelts and Pinestep's Show.

**Winxclubfan1 (guest):** 'Kay.

* * *

''Here is Ash, secretary of OWNR of the All-Star Project, what can I help you with?''

A gray she-cat with blue eyes and white ear-tips was with an IPhone, near sitting on a wooden chair behind an oak wood desk. There was coffee on the desk, some papers that who-knows-what said and some TV drawings, with extra and more modern features added.

''Umm, hello,'' a soft voice came from the IPhone. Ash quickly replied, ''Yes, hello. As I said, I'm Ash, secretary of OWNR of the All-Star Project. Need any help?'' ''No, I was here to report some breaking news,'' the soft voice replied. The gray she-cat almost fell down of her seat.

Ash looked at the phone with an excited gleam in her eyes. ''First, I would like to know who is speaking,'' she demanded. ''Oh, I'm Dovewing, from the ThunderClan camp,'' the voice answered Ash who began jumping around. ''I've got some breaking news from ShadowClan territory.''

''Dear, have no fear with me. Tell me every detail, and I can get your name announced on ClanTV!'' the gray she-cat answered, and spilled her coffee on herself.

* * *

A white she-cat walked to a white and red desk, and sat on a white and red chair that was behind it. Out of nowhere, a scream came, almost making the water bottle that was on top of the desk fall down the floor. The white she-cat looked around aggressively. ''Who screamed like that?'' she asked grumpily. ''I want an explanation!''

''Relax, Arctic. It might just be the stress,'' a black tom with amber eyes sat beside her, on a similar chair. In the desk there was a phone, some papers and the water bottle. ''And who gave you the right to tell me that, Spider?'' Arctic hissed.

The black tom rolled his eyes. ''Well, you _are _the host, and I, just the simple co-host, but still...'' he sighed, but was interrupted by the white she-cat. ''Still nothing! If I am the host, it means I rule over all the OWNR workers,'' the she-cat boasted. ''Everyone except Vision...'' Spider whispered.

''What did you say?'' the she-cat glared at her co-host angrily. ''Nothing...'' the black tom whispered. The she-cat sat straight on her chair again. ''Better,'' she decided. The co-host looked as annoyed as a cat could be, but the host looked as proud as anyone could be. Suddenly, a gray she-cat entered the room running.

Arctic sighed. ''What's it now, Ash?'' she asked boringly. Ash looked at her seriously, and murmured something on her ear. The white she-cat intermediately called on the phone to someone, a dark brown she-cat that came running in the room. ''Yes, Arctic?'' she asked quietly. ''Code A11! I repeat, code A11! Get the TV! NOW!'' Arctic yowled. The dark brown she-cat looked alarmed as soon as she heard 'code A11' and took off running out the room.

''Tansy!'' Arctic called on the phone to another cat. ''ShadowClan territory, route 65, trees 143 to 156. Get the camera and helicopter ready! Also, call Feather to help you. NOW!'' Spider looked at Arctic confusedly. ''Why are you shouting Code A11? And, do you like yowling 'NOW'?'' he asked annoyed. ''First,'' she began. ''You'll find out, and second, I DO LIKE SAYING IT!''

A huge TV screen appeared behind the two cats. The screen turned on, and a place on ShadowClan territory was being shown with three cats chasing one cat. ''This is Arctic from the OWNR with Breaking News! ShadowClan territory has found a prey-stealer, and we're going to investigate it,'' the white she-cat informed.

''The ShadowClan police squad number 3 is chasing this prey-stealer, who has disguised himself as a 'rogue cat', but he knew about the Clans, so it was impossible. Rowanclaw and his squad, Tawnypelt and Tigerheart, are catching up with him. Apparently, there has been toad stealing, rabbit stealing, mouse stealing and fish stealing all over the Clans, and this cat seems to be the culprit. We're passing on to you, Tansy,'' Arctic meowed.

* * *

''Roger that, Arctic,'' a ginger she-cat with green eyes answered. She looked out in the helicopter window, and she began meowing, ''The culprit is running faster, but I think Rowanclaw is catching up with him. Wow, Rowanclaw's a fast runner! He's catching up, he's catching up...''

Tansy gasped. ''The culprit was left to eat the dust!'' she chuckled. ''He was invited by Rowanclaw to eat it. Tawnypelt's taking the mask off him and... OH MY STARCLAN! It is none other than Bramblestar! What has the world become into?!''

A gray and white tom with blue eyes patted the she-cat's head. ''Calm down, Tansy. We all knew this would happen once in our lifes,'' he meowed. ''But I didn't expect it to be so soon!'' Tansy sobbed. ''Now the end of the world will come next!'' She began grabbing a random backpack and put stuff in it.

''You take thing too literally,'' the gray tom complained. But the crying she-cat took no notice. ''All sanity has been lost forever...'' she murmured. The tom rolled his eyes at her, and let out a loud sigh.

Feather looked at the camera. ''Well, the culprit, in this case Bramblestar, is going to be put to jail. Back to you, Arctic!'' he meowed and winked at the camera, and returned to comfort the ginger she-cat some more.

* * *

''BREAKING NEWS?!'' Spider yowled. ''WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME THERE WERE BREAKING NEWS?!'' He threw Arctic's water bottle on the floor and spilled everything. ''Aw, man!'' the white she-cat complained as she saw the puddle forming. ''You know you are going to pay for that. Where do you think you can get those types of carpets?!''

The black tom was attacking everything randomly, while screaming, and obviously ignored Arctic, who ducked under the desk. ''And cats complain saying _I'm _the grumpy one!'' Arctic laughed, but Spider attacked the audience that was watching.

Everybody began screaming and the theatre was soon empty. Spider did not stop rampaging, and some security guards came in and grabbed him.

* * *

**OC to interview: **Creampaw.

**Administrator to ask: **Let's start with Pie [golden she-cat with blue eyes and white ear-tips] [head of OC Interview]


	3. Short Stories :: Losing

**Losing** _by Fastblaze789_

I threw myself into battle.

The pounding I felt in my heart was nothing compared to the fear of losing Flaretail. I jumped as a cat from RiverClan threw herself at me. I dodged, I clawed, but, most importantly, I felt the rush of the battle. The delicate floor seemed to crack every time a cat scratched someone else.

But I was determinate to do something. Save my brother, Flaretail, a ginger tom with shining emerald green eyes, that seemed to sparkle every time he fought beside me. He was almost too kind, and the group could not risk losing him. He was worth everything I had: my leader, my friends, even my life.

My soft and fluffy black fur makes me almost invisible in the dark and cold night, only if I hadn't a white muzzle. I glanced at my brother, who was scuffling with two RiverClan cats. He kicked one far away, which made the cat hiss in frustration, while the other cat snarled.

_He doesn't need any help. _I convinced myself. My gleaming blue eyes were shining as I jumped on a small and wiry RiverClan she-cat, maybe an apprentice or young warrior, who whipped around to see I had took some tufts of her tail fur. She hissed at me, ''You now will pay for that!''

She launched herself at me, but I dodged and climbed on top of her. StarClan, this cat was fast and strong. I soon recognized the blue-gray pelt and the brilliant amber eyes. It was Bluepool, a newly named warrior that her name had just been announced yesterday, in the Gathering. I remember how peaceful she had been, but now it was different. This was a battle, and her eyes had pure hate reflected in them.

I pinned her to the ground, and clawed her shoulders so she would remember me. ''Go, and don't get in my way again,'' I hissed in her ear. She snarled at me, but said nothing as I jumped out of her. She looked at me with narrowed eyes. ''Consider yourself lucky,'' she yowled, ''Next time, you won't have that much luck with _me_.'' She ran, and disappeared into the mist of the battling cats.

''Blackmist!'' a cat yowled. I open my eyes widely as I recognized Flaretail's voice. I yowl, ''I'm coming, Flaretail! Hang on!'' and I try to go as quickly as I could to find where the voice was coming from. ''Oh, no you won't,'' a voice whispered and I felt weight drop onto me like a branch.

It was none other than Snakeleap, a senior warrior of RiverClan. His dark brown pelt brushes next to mine, and I struggle helplessly because I had gotten pinned to the ground by his weight. He looks me eye-to-eye, his gleaming and brilliant green eyes gazing at my own. He looked at me closely, and, out of nowhere, he slashed a paw across my face. ''Stupid ShadowClan! They can never defend themselves at battle,'' he whispered, like a threat from him.

The last thing before my eyes went black, was the sound of my brother calling my name. ''Blackmist! Blackmist, please, help me!''

* * *

''That was quiet sensitive,'' a dusty brown she-cat wiped a tear from her eye. A white tom with blue eyes beside her growled, ''That was nothing. I've read the whole collection of Warriors books and I haven't cried. I'm being as realistic as I can, that was nothing.''

The she-cat looked at him, hurt. ''How can you say that?'' she sobbed. ''An innocent cat died!'' ''Well, she wasn't that innocent,'' the tom replied grumpily. ''She was in a battle, and she was a ShadowClan cat, Twister. Everyone here hates ShadowClan cats.''

''I am ShadowClan, if you have forgotten, Owl,'' Twister looked at him with narrowed eyes. ''I'm sorry,'' Owl lazily replied like a little kit. The she-cat looked at the tom sternly. ''Make that a statement,'' she growled at Owl. The white tom said, ''I'm so sorry, Twister. O, pardon me.''

Twister nodded happily. ''Better.''

''So, we're supposed to do a review, right?'' the white tom asked sarcastically.

The she-cat looked at him. ''Of course! You're so mouse-brained!'' she meowed. Whispering to the tom's left ear, she said, ''I noticed the sarcasm. I am able to tell Dove you're not interested at all.''

The white tom shook his head, alarm flashing in his eyes.

''I think that was so... sensitive,'' Twister meowed. ''Poor Blackmist lost her brother due to a stupid RiverClan warrior! Flaretail sounded like a great and awesome cat, much better than this tom over here.'' She cuffed Owl's ear when she finished speaking.

Owl hissed in annoyance. ''Well, I thought it was pretty epic. RiverClan warriors are the best,'' he boasted. ''I bet you ShadowClan started the fight. RiverClan warriors eat delicious fish and collect the most beautiful of shells, and ShadowClan must've jealous. After all, they eat slimy toads and have a dark territory...''

''Well, that's enough,'' a dark grey tom hissed while entering the room. A creamy she-cat with green eyes looked from outside the door tentatively, and stumbled inside like a kit.

The white tom hissed at them. ''Shade, it's not your turn to speak. You're just an assistant!'' Turning to the she-cat, the white tom hissed, ''You as well! Why do I get the clumsiest out of all the clumsy cats? You're a failure Honey!''

Honey dipped her head in understanding, while Shade looked at Owl sternly. ''But I am the same age like you, so why should you control me?'' he questioned, his fur beginning to bristle.

''Because I am the co-host, and you're just the host's assistant!'' the white tom snarled, jumping from his seat. ''You want to prove your point? Show that to _me_!'' He bared his yellow teeth to Shade.

Twister turned to the camera. ''Well, that's all for short stories. Tiger... cut!''

* * *

**Owl is very, but very aggressive. Shade is too stubborn to accept something. Twister is too sensitive. Honey is too clumsy. Everyone has their flaws, so no complaining about my cats being 'perfect' or something like that! It hasn't happened yet, but it could.**

**Tomorrow it is OC Interview (which will be Creampaw, ask questions through PM or reviews) and Administrator Ask (again, ask questions through PM or reviews. The cat will be Pie).**


End file.
